fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Wrangler Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! Generally the Community Portal is where a wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. Since we're still a small community we're keeping things simple for the time being and using this as a starter help page for anyone interested in looking to contribute, learn how to ask questions in the wiki, or simply explore what a wiki is about. All Wranglers are more than welcome to contribute and we'd love to have you aboard! March 12 2009: Check back frequently, we'll be adding to and refining this page over the next couple of weeks. If you've any suggestions on improving it, click on the discussion tab in the top right corner and fire away! If you want to remain anonymous, that's fine, but we encourage you to create an account even if you only want to ask a question, make a request, or offer suggestions. An account simply makes it easier for you to keep track of what you've posted here and also for other contributors to get in touch with you, offer a hand and answer your questions. Use any name or nickname you wish to register, it doesn't need to be your Fish Wrangler! or Facebook profile name. If you're not sure how to create an account, instructions are on the first page of the tutorial in the 'New to wikis? section immediately below and takes no more than a few minutes. Head to the Wrangler's wiki forum page to get an idea of what's afoot or offer suggestions via the Watercooler. If you have a question you haven't been able to find an answer to via the main discussion pages, ask away and we'l do our best to help. Most importantly, have fun exploring, this wiki is for YOU! Under Construction The wiki is currently under "renovation". Many pages are currently in the process of being upgraded and a newer, better wiki should be ready by the end of June. In addition, the following features are being considered for addition: 1) "Just started Fish Wrangler? Read this!" section This section is for the new-comers to start off reading the wiki. A simple guide on what information should they read first. It should be a restricted guided flow of information presented to them so that we do not overload them with too much information. New-comers may be intimidated in reading these massive amount of information, with no idea where to begin reading first. 2) "Overall Walk-through of the Game" section A detailed overall walk-through of the game. This can be created by FW veterans where they will discuss their own strategy walk-through. Cross referencing existing information links throughout their flow of walk-through will greatly benefit the reader against repetitive reading of information. 3) "The Tourney Strategy Center" Section This section teaches wranglers on how to improve their tourney rankings. Competing in tourneys is not just about RLC, attractants and luck so FW tourney veterans will give insights on how they compete in the tourneys and remain consistent in their rankings. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community